


Cooking Crepes

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Series: Summer Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel cooks for Dean's breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Crepes

The sounds of rain gently hitting the windows slowly filtered into the sleeping Dean's mind, growing louder the closer he came to full wakefulness. He stirred slightly, the vagaries of dream-land still clinging to him in its tenuous grip. He caught one last fleeting glimpse of his dream self kissing Castiel before he yawned loudly, breaking the contented silence surrounding him and jerking himself into full wakefulness.

He blinked slowly in the light filtering in from the window, grey streaked sky visible through the net curtains as the rain started to grow heavier. He blinked and brought the room fully into focus before he shifted on the bed, jerking over onto his back to stare across the room. He'd become aware of the delicious scents of cooking surrounding him and he blinked, wondering where it was coming from.

Castiel stood at the small kitchenette's gas fired hob, tan coat long since removed to lay abandoned on the bed beside him. His dark suit jacket was laying on top of it, leaving the angel in shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. His slender forearms looked pale in the light yet lean and finely muscled, as the angel's hands manipulated the frying pan that crackled and popped over the low heat of the puttering gas flames.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, voice still thick from sleep as he scrubbed wearily at his eyes. "What you doing?"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said, without turning and Dean wondered if the angel knew he'd been awake before he'd even said anything. "I am cooking you breakfast."

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean said, as he swung his bare legs free from the confines of his blankets, touching his equally bare feet to the floor.

"Then why did you ask?" Castiel asked, voice warm with laughter as he threw an amused glance over his shoulder.

Dean just huffed out a laugh at that, knowing that the angel didn't really require a response, before he stood, stretching just enough so that all his joints popped from lack of use. He yawned again and wondered how long he'd been asleep.

"About eight hours," Castiel replied, and Dean realized only then that he'd spoken aloud.

"What? Eight hours? You should have woken me," Dean said, closing the distance between them to drop a kiss to Castiel's neck.

Castiel's eyes drifted closed as he leant back into the hunter's body, enjoying the heavy feel of Dean's hands clamped against his hips. He sighed, chest rising and falling as the hunter slid his arms fully around his waist, snagging him in a hug. Dean rested his chin upon Castiel's shoulder, cheek resting against his lover's as he stared down with interest at the pancakes slowly browning in the pan.

"I believe I just did wake you Dean," Castiel said, in response to the hunter's earlier question. "You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

Dean grunted at that, knowing just as well as Castiel did that a full night's sleep wasn't easy to come by; at least for him, it wasn't. He kissed Castiel's cheek by way of thanks, before he attempted to snag a blueberry from the pile next to where Castiel was working. He yelped and drew his hand back sharply when the angel slapped the back of his hand with his spatula, lips pushed out into a warning pout.

"Jeez, Cas," Dean said, drawing away slightly in shock.

"They're not ready yet," Castiel said. "In a minute."

"When did you get so domestic?" Dean asked, as he rubbed at the back of his hand to remove traces of grease from his skin.

"Since I started dating you," Castiel said, with a vague smile. "Someone has to look after you. Thankfully, my vessel knew how to cook."

Dean grunted again but didn't reply; instead he sat down upon the bed closest to where Castiel was cooking, to watch, to wait not so patiently for his food. Castiel nodded to himself, before returning to what he was doing, humming quietly to himself. Dean listened unused to hearing the angel sing at all and he smiled, entranced by the beautiful lullaby that fell from Castiel's lips, soft words that sounded more Enochian than anything else.

"Will you sing to me?" Dean asked, suddenly, smile growing broader when Castiel stopped in confusion.

"I believe I already am, Dean," the angel replied.

"When I can't sleep at night, I mean," Dean said. "Your song; it's very soothing."

"Yes, Dean, if you'd like that," Castiel replied, as he hastily flipped the pancake over in the pan.

Dean nodded to himself in satisfaction before he watched the angel pour sugar over the pancake, along with liqueur from a bottle Dean hadn't noticed before. He started up in surprise when the angel passed a hand over the concoction, setting the whole thing alight for a few brief seconds before the flames dissipated, leaving a caramelised pancake behind.

"What the hell, dude?" Dean asked, watching as the angel expertly flipped the still steaming pancake onto a plate and idly tossed blueberries and whipped cream onto it.

"Crepe Suzette," Castiel replied. "It's a French recipe. Jimmy liked making these for his daughter."

Dean smiled sadly at the mention of Claire Novak and he sighed heavily, regretfully at that. He suddenly felt responsible for ripping a good man away from his family, even though Jimmy had been destined for greater things that far outshone his family.

"Eat, Dean," Castiel urged gently, voice tender as though he suspected what Dean was thinking. "Try not to dwell on things that can't be helped or changed."

Dean merely smiled sadly at him, before lifting a forkful of cooling pancake to his lips. He inhaled the delicious scents arsing from the crepe and he licked his lips hungrily. All thoughts of abandoned families soon left his mind as he chewed voraciously on the treat before him. Within seconds, all traces of the crepe had gone, leaving the hunter with nothing more than an empty plate.

"Is there more?" Dean asked hopefully, holding his plate out in front of him towards Castiel.

The angel smiled before taking the plate from him silently. He cooked up a whole batch of crepes for his lover, placing them in front of him patiently, long after Dean should have had his fill. Sam walked in when Dean was on his fifteenth crepe, only just slowing down and feeling full. Sam sniffed at the delicious scents surrounding him and he walked curiously over to the still cooking angel.

"You're not having any, Sammy. These crepes are mine," Dean warned as he finished off his most current one.

"You can spare at least one, can't you?" Sam asked, in disgust as he accepted the crepe Castiel slyly slid his way. "Thanks Cas."

"That's the only one you're getting," Dean said, darkly.

Sam chuffed out a disgusted note at his brother, before he set to the task of eating his crepe. He watched as Dean accepted his last one from his lover, before Castiel settled down beside Dean with a sigh of contentment. The angel rested one slender hand on Dean's knee, watching as the hunter finished his last crepe, before the hunter set his plate aside and rubbed his blown out stomach wearily.

"That was great, sweetheart. You can make breakfast for me every day," Dean said, with a contented grin at the angel.

Castiel smiled proudly at Dean, before accepting the quick kiss that the hunter laid upon his mouth. He could taste the liqueur and the sugar on Dean's lips and tongue, masking the taste of Dean himself. Sam hid a smile behind the last mouthful of his own crepe, before he deemed the breakfast a success.

"The quickest way to make Dean happy is to feed him, Cas," Sam observed, with a wry smile. "You keep cooking for him like that, and he'll stick by you, no problem."

"I think Dean likes me for more than just my cooking, Sam," Castiel said, in disapproval.

"What he said," Dean agreed, as he slid one arm around his lover's waist.

Sam didn't respond further; instead he watched as the lovers snuggled and settled together upon the bed, lost in one another for the moment. He nodded to himself, glad that things seemed to be going well between them, knowing that Dean had found someone to stick with for good, he could tell ...


End file.
